


Babysitting Thomas - Bruce

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce’s leg is broken, the perfect time to get him to babysit Thomas Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Thomas - Bruce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkstout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/gifts), [Rubitan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rubitan).



 “Master Bruce,” Alfred said as he entered Bruce’s bedroom, “do please try to look a little less grim.”

Bruce frowned up at Alfred. “I’ll be less grim when you allow me to leave this bed.”

“Complete bed rest sir, unless you want that leg to break again, three times is more than enough.”

It wasn’t really three times; it was more like two and a half. This one was only mild, just a small agitation to the sensitive bone. Alfred was making too much out of it. He didn’t have to be on bed rest.

“Anyway, Master Bruce, do not show such a sour expression to your grandchild.”

“How would I be able to do that from here?” Bruce asked in agitation.

“And to think they call you a great detective,” Alfred sighed leaving the room but keeping the door open.

A second later a four year old ran into the room. “Grandpa!”

“Thomas?”

Why was Thomas here?

Thomas climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to hug his grandpa properly, Bruce wrapped his arms around the little boy. He was still in his outdoor coat and his little red cap. When he sat back he smiled as bright as the sun, something he definitely got from Dick.

“Grandpa listen, I went to the duck park today and there were so many ducks they surrounded me! Papa had to pick me up because he was worried that I would get taken away by them! Then one quaked really super loudly and flapped up, it bit Papa’s nose so Daddy kicked it! An old lady hit him with her handbag because of animal rights!”

Bruce nodded along with Thomas, he was talking very quickly and very loudly it was hard to keep up. He would have to talk to Jason about kicking ducks in the future, or maybe let Thomas tell Damian that story and see how well it goes down.

“Where _are_ your parents?” Bruce asked.

Thomas took a deep breath ready to speak when his Papa came in.

“Hey, Bruce, I see Thomas found you.” Dick had a plaster over his nose and was carrying a baby bag with him. Thomas turned and waved to his Papa happily. He came over, placing the bag next to the nightstand. “Wow, you really did a number on your leg.” He leant over and tapped the cast. “Can I sign it?”

“No,” Bruce replied gruffly, “it will be taken off soon.”

Dick smiled at him knowingly. “Not from what Alfred’s told me.”

“Alfred’s a gossip,” Bruce grumbled, crossing his arms moodily.

Thomas pat Bruce’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Grandpa,” he said softly, “Papa and Daddy will make you feel better. They always make me feel better. Daddy fixed Papa’s nose!”

Bruce nodded. “I’m sure he did.”

Dick looked a little sheepish but shrugged. “He told you about the duck?”

“Yes!” Thomas stood up on the bed, bouncing slightly. “And the old lady who hit Daddy!”

“I could have taken her.” Bruce turned to see Jason in the doorway, leaning against it with a grumpy look on his face.

“I would have been disappointed if you couldn’t take an old woman with a zimmer frame.”  Dick laughed and shook his head.

“Have you asked him yet?” Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “We have to get going.”

“ _Asked him_?” Bruce looked between Jason who was annoyed and somewhat bored to Dick who had a guilty expression.

Thomas bounced on the bed again. “You’re babysitting!” he cheered. “We’re going to have so much fun Grandpa! I have new games! Papa bought me the new Superman figure! We can play superheroes! I gots my own cape now! Daddys says that when I grow up I can play superheroes for real so I needed a cape!”

The child was really loud, Bruce groaned.

“Grandpa?” Thomas stopped jumping and knelt down to tap his grandpa’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Tears came to his eyes and he looked over at Daddy. “Is Grandpa okay?”

Jason came into the room and scooped Thomas up into his arms. “Your Grandpa has a broken leg,” he explained, “you might have knocked it when you were jumping. So be careful, Thomas.”

Dick sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled down at Bruce. “As you are confined to the Manor we were thinking that maybe you could babysit Thomas, just for a few days,” he said, pressing his hands together in a plea. “Jason and I really need some private time right now. Please say you’ll babysit, when we get back we’ll be so good and I’ll pull triple patrol shifts to make up for it, I swear.”

Bruce studied Dick who did look very worn out. How could he say no to his son? With a reluctant breath he nodded. “As I am _confined_ to the Manor, I’ll be happy to look after Thomas for you.” Thomas made a happy little noise as he reached for his Grandpa who promised he’d look after him.

“Thank you so much, Bruce!” Dick hugged him and then pulled back, standing upright. “Okay his games and things he’ll need most often are in the bag. Alfred has all of his clothes and the less essential things. I left the contact numbers with him and where we’ll be and everything else important.” He leant over and kissed Thomas’ cheek. “I’ll see you soon, baby bird, be good for Grandpa, love you both.” Then Dick practically ran out of the room calling for Alfred for some reason.

Jason smirked, hugging his son then kissing his forehead. “I love you,” he told Thomas who said it back happily. “Thanks, B. Later.” Then he left too.

Thomas giggled and waved. “Bye bye, Papa and Daddy!” he cheered, no doubt the whole Manor could hear him.

Then they were left alone. Thomas turned to him expectantly.

 

-

 

A few hours later Bruce was relieved that he had never had to deal with a baby Damian. Thomas had gotten restless and had turned his room upside down, chattering away the whole time. Usually when Bruce saw Thomas they were never alone, it was always ‘family time’ and that suited him just fine. Thomas was very sweet and cute but he had as much energy as both of his parents which was more than Bruce could cope with. No wonder they had been quick to leave, a four year old was a handful, especially one who was curiously exploring his whole room. Alfred had dropped off some snacks and told them that he had shopping to do so it wasn’t as though he could take Thomas to go watch television.

Thomas crawled up the bed again. “Grandpa, what’s this?” he asked holding out a taser.

Bruce took it quickly. “Not a toy.”

Thomas frowned and presented his superman action figure to him. “Want to play super heroes again?” he asked.

“We’ve played three times already.”

“I’ll be Superman! Look out civilian; I am here to save you!” He then placed the figure on Bruce’s chest and looked at him expectantly.

“Thank you, Superman.”

“You’re welcome, Bruce,” Superman laughed.

There in the doorway stood Clark Kent smiling at them all. Bruce was beginning to hate happy people with their smiles and hidden agendas. Not that he knew they had them but they had to. It was a fact.

“What are you doing here, Kent?”

Thomas yelled and slid off the bed, running over to Superman. “You’re him!” he exclaimed waving his figure in the air. “Hello Superman! I’m Thomas, do you remember me, we met before, Papa says that you are the best hero ever besides Grandpa, he said I was lucky to meet you and I am and I want to fly and look I have a cape!” He spun around before latching onto Superman’s leg. “Grandpa’s ill but I am here to cheer him up. Papa said to pretend that he is babysitting me but I am babysitting him.” It was as though he had completely forgotten that his Grandpa could hear him.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Thomas, you are getting too excited.”

Thomas put a hand over his mouth and stared up at Superman happily still.

“Hello, Thomas, I remember you,” Clark said. He picked the boy up and went over to Bruce. “I’m here to ask for a favour,” he admitted, “can you be on Watch Tower duty tonight? I am supposed to be but I had forgotten that I promised Lois I’d go with her a play.”

“You are disregarding your duties to the League to go watch a _play_?” Bruce asked, narrowing his eyes. “Are you sure this isn’t an attempt to make me feel useful whilst I am unable to move?”

“No this isn’t pity, Bruce, I swear!” Clark lifted his hands up shaking them in denial.

“I never mentioned the word _pity_ , Clark.”

Clark flushed and looked away. “I’m sorry. But could you please be on duty in the Watch Tower tonight?”

“I’m babysitting.”

Thomas grinned at Clark. “I’m looking after Grandpa because he is hurt,” he reiterated to Superman.

Clark nodded. “You could always take Thomas with you but if you don’t want to I understand.” He set Thomas down onto the bed, the small boy whined and reached up again. “I’m sorry Thomas,” he said rubbing the small red cap affectionately, “I’ve got to go tell Lois that I can’t make it tonight.” He nodded to Bruce and slowly made his way to the door, looking over his shoulder every so often.

It was nowhere near that far to the door as Clark made it out to be.

“Fine,” Bruce sighed, “but if I _will_ be telling Dick that it was your idea if he gets mad at me for taking Thomas up there.”

Clark grinned and flew over to him, hugging his shoulders. “Thank you!” he exclaimed enthusiastically making Thomas cheer. “Now, can I sign your cast?”

 

-

 

Bruce had thought it would be fine, mostly, to take Thomas to the Watch Tower. Granted, Alfred hadn’t been too fond of the idea but he thought that was just him worrying too much. He had promised to not move and just watch over the monitors. It was an easy job, a boring one, which was why he was never overly fond of when he had to do it. He had played one board game with Thomas, having taken all of the bags for the boy with him, then the little boy decided to explore the main floor of the Tower.

That was where the trouble started.

Going to the full length window Thomas stared at the world. Then he whimpered and burst into tears. Bruce was startled by this. What could have upset the boy.

“Thomas?” he asked carefully.

Thomas turned to him, tears streaming down his face.

“What is the matter?”

Thomas sobbed and ran over to his grandpa, clutching onto his good leg. “So high! Want Papa and Daddy! So far away!”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. “They are fine,” he said, “it’s an adventure. You’re in space! Lots of little boys would love to be in space.”

Thomas cried harder.

Bruce picked him up and held him on his lap, hugging him awkwardly. That was what he was meant to do, right? Affection. Dick always said he needed to be more affectionate with everyone.

“It’s okay,” he said, patting the tiny back, “you’re okay. We can see them soon.” He hoped. “You are in a secret base. Only heroes are allowed here.”

Sniffing Thomas looked up at Grandpa. “Am I a hero?” he asked.

Bruce nodded. He could be anything he wanted to be so long as he didn’t keep crying. “Of course, you have a cape remember?”

Thomas grinned, crying forgotten. “Cape!” He clambered off Granpa’s lap and ran around with his cape flowing behind him.

That wasn’t too bad. Easy.

Bruce went back to the monitors.

Five minutes later there was a tugging on his trouser leg. He looked down to see Thomas looking up at him expectantly.

“Yes?” he asked slowly.

“I want to be Red Hood,” Thomas said proudly, “but he doesn’t have a cape, can I still be hero?”

Bruce’s hand clasped the chair arm tightly. “Why don’t you be someone who has a cape?” Why did the child want to be Red Hood of all people? “How about Robin or Batman?”

Thomas frowned. “But you’re Batman and Uncle Dami is Robin.” He was speaking so simply, as though he were confused why Grandpa was being silly.

“Your Dad is Red Hood.”

Thomas shook his head. “He said he isn’t. So I can be Red Hood.”

Bruce was close to having a heart attack, Red Hood was far too violent to be a child’s choice in ‘hero’ and that should be explained to him. But not by him. He could take an easy way out. “Nightwing doesn’t have a cape and he is still a hero. You don’t need a cape.” Avoiding the main issue. That was a good plan, Bruce.

“Yay!”

Thomas ran off happily.

Successfully ignoring that issue Bruce went back to doing his work. An hour later he realised that it had been very quiet for a very long time. “Thomas?” He turned and looked around. “Thomas!”

Oh no.

“Thomas, come out!”

This was not good.

Using crutches of all things Bruce got up and searched the room. He wasn’t there.

The boy could be anywhere.

Going to the computers checked the cameras inside the Watch Tower. No sign of him. Thomas couldn’t have taken the transporter somewhere; he would have seen that come up. He had to be somewhere.

“Damn it!” He slammed his hand against the console.

How could he tell Dick and Jason that he lost their son?

No, he wasn’t lost. Bruce could find him. It wasn’t that hard. Yes, he was small but that didn’t make him hard to find. Batman was a master detective.

Ten minutes later he still couldn’t find Thomas.

“Alfred!” Bruce activated the link to the Manor, Alfred’s face turning up on the screen.

“Yes, sir?”

“How do you find a lost toddler?” Subtle Bruce, very subtle.

Alfred looked so disappointed in him it was quite astounding. “Oh, sir.” He closed his eyes as if mourning for Bruce already.

“Alfred!”

The old man shook his head sadly. “I will contact Master Dick and Master Jason.”

“No,” Bruce said firmly, “I will find him.”

“If you could find him you wouldn’t have to call me.” Alfred took out a piece of paper. “I will call them and have them come to the Watch Tower immediately. They should be able to find Young Master Thomas.”

Bruce hated this but he didn’t have a choice. Alfred turned off the video feed and Bruce made a last ditch attempt at finding Thomas. “Please come out, Thomas!”

Not ten minutes later the Watch Tower’s transporter came on and in rushed two worried parents.

“Bruce! How could you lose him!” Dick ran up to him, face bright red. He had never seen Dick so angry at him and Dick had been angry him a _lot_ of times.

Jason followed more sedately. He was taking it very well. At least Bruce thought so until a gun was pulled out and aimed at his head. “Move, Dick, I don’t want you to have his blood on you.”

Dick turned around and glared hard at Jason. “Gun _down_.”

Bruce was worried for a second when Jason ignored Dick, then Dick looked back at Bruce and slapped him before going over to Jason. “That’s enough. Thomas is more important.”

The parents ran off calling their son’s name.

Bruce had never been so shocked at Dick before. He had never expected the man to slap him like that. His cheek stung as he stared after them.

There was a tug at his trousers and Bruce looked down.

“Thomas?”

Thomas smiled up at him; he was hugging his Superman action figure to his chest and waved at him shyly. “Hello, Grandpa,” he said softly, “why is your cheek red?”

“Where have you _been_?” Bruce asked angrily.

Thomas’ smiled faded and he began to cry. “I… nap… tired… _sorry_!” Oh no, he was crying again.

As if having Thomas radar Dick ran in, scooping the boy into his arms and kissing his cheeks. “Thomas,” he breathed out, “I was so worried.”

Tiny hands clutched Dick’s top tightly. “Sowwy!” He buried his face in his Papa’s neck.

Jason came in and once again levelled a gun at Bruce. “You made my son cry,” he said slowly.

“Jason,” Dick hissed. Thomas looked up, eyes red.

“Daddy?”

Jason lowered the gun and went over to Thomas. “Hey, baby bird, where were you? Grandpa Bruce couldn’t find you.”

Thomas shook his head sadly. “I had a nap in the vent,” he said miserably.

Bruce’s eyes widened, a _nap_ in a _vent_. That was strange even for _their_ family.

The parents just nodded understandingly.

“Let’s get you home,” Dick said softly, Jason nodded along with him. “Do you want ice-cream cereal?” Thomas grinned and cheered, hugging his Papa.

Jason rolled his eyes and went to get the bags. “Watch it,” he growled at Bruce before taking Dick’s hand and leading his family away as Thomas began chattering about which cereals he would like to have with ice-cream.

Bruce sat back down heavily on the control chair. He winced. His leg was hurting. Maybe he should contact Diana and ask her to take over. His head was hurting, his cheek was aching and he felt so tired.

Batman wasn’t supposed to feel this tired.

Then again, Batman didn’t have to usually babysit by himself.

He wanted his Alfred.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be overly good as I was writing it between doing my nano which I am behind on and have successfully managed to keep this way by writing this instead. (Hence no proper editing on this as I just want it gone now.) Btw, I may not be very good at comedy.   
> For Rubitan and Hawkstout Thomas Grayson AU.


End file.
